You Did Good, Son
by Hibashira
Summary: Les Moissonneurs anéantis, la galaxie peu enfin fêter la victoire et pleurer ses morts. Alors qu'il se remet lentement de ses blessures, le commandant Shepard sombre peu à peu dans une dépression telle que personne ne sait comment l'en sortir. Personne, sauf peut-être Kaidan Alenko, bien décidé à sauver son amour comme celui-ci l'a déjà fait pour lui par le passé.


Bonjour à tous !

Me voici avec mon premier écrit sur l'univers de Mass Effect, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Partie tout d'abord sur un one-shot, l'idée s'est tellement développée que je me retrouve à présent avec une fiction à chapitre qui n'est pas encore terminée, mais qui comportera sûrement cinq ou six parties. Cela fait plus d'un an que je joue avec cette histoire, ajoutant, supprimant, réécrivant, et je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal si je la faisait découvrir sur FanFic'.

C'est du Kaidan/mShepard, couple trop peu présent je trouve (et pourtant de loin mon préféré !) sur le fandom français, et l'histoire se passe juste après les évènements Mass Effect 3.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant près de quatre heures que le soleil s'était levé sur les ruines de la Citadelle, aux portes de la Terre, et une petite dizaines d'entre elles que le rayon meurtrier du Creuset avait détruit toute forme de vie synthétiques avec, en prime, de nombreux dommages électroniques. Cela n'avait pas empêché, la stupeur passée, un hurlement de joie de s'êlever dans l'air de chaque monde peuplé. Durant les heures qui suivirent la chute des Moissonneurs, la galaxie entière ne fut qu'une effusion de rires et de pleurs de soulagement. Sans aucune distinction, chaque soldat, médecin, civil, politicien de toutes espèces confondues avait sauté dans les bras de ceux qu'il croisait, fêtant au son des chants improvisés la victoire contre l'envahisseur.

Quelque part au milieur de toute cette joyeuse agitation, cependant, une poignée de soldat fut dépéchée par l'amiral Hackett à la recherche de volontaires pour monter à la Citadelle. Il n'arrêtait jamais, ce vieux, pensa le lieutenant Stefan Pierce en montant dans l'une des navettes encore en état de marche. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa jambe droite dont la blessure avait, heureusement, arrêté de saigner, et se dit qu'une petite égratignure ne pourrait pas l'empêcher d'aller donner un coup de main.

Il fut agréablement surpris de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un turien souriant -ou du moins ce qu'il pouvait en supposer- lorsqu'il releva les yeux et se prit à espérer sincèrement que cette entente que le commandant Shepard avait réussi à instaurer entre les espèces perdurerait pour encore longtemps.

La pensée de ce nom fit naître une boule oppressante dans la gorge du lieutenant. Lorsque les communications avaient enfin pu être réétablies, quelques soldats s'étaient empressés de demander des nouvelles du commandant pour simplement entendre comme réponse qu'il avait sauvé la galaxie. Une dernière fois. Shepard avait été leur héros à tous, le simple fait d'entendre des nouvelles de lui avait fait des miracles sur terre durant la résistance. Lorsqu'il avait appris que le commandant avait réussi à tuer un Moissonneur sur Rannoch, Anderson avait ouvert une des rares bouteilles d'eau-de-vie qu'il possédait et l'avait partagée avec tous les résistants présents.

Le lieutenant se demanda un peu bêtement si le monde allait continuer à tourner sans Shepard avec eux.

La voix du gradé présent le sortit de ses pensées et il écouta attentivement toutes les instructions. Le but de cette opération était de dégager le plus de corps possible avant que les Veilleurs ne s'en emparrent et les fasses disparaître, ou d'éventuellement rechercher des survivants, même si cette option était presque inenvisageable. Un médecin faisait également partie de la petite expédition pour relever les principaux signes disctinctifs des cadavres avant de les renvoyer sur Terre pour identification.

La navette se stabilisa enfin et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un chuitement familier. Aussitôt après avoir sauté dans le champ de débrits, une puanteur sans nom monta au nez de Pierce. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire et fut horrifié par la vue de tant de corps éparpillés ou enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres. Lui qui pensait avoir vu l'enfer en certains endroits de la Terre, il se rendit compte que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, éclairé par les spots mis en place. Il tenta cependant de vite reprendre ses esprits et se dirigea sur la gauche, laissant le soin aux deux krogans présents de déblayer une place pour étendre les corps.

Quatre heures et un lever de soleil plus tard, Stefan en était à son trente-huitième pantin sanglant et désarticulé, mais il avait l'impression que c'était le millième qui lui passait entre les mains. Les nausées qui l'assaillaient depuis un certain temps devinrent bientôt insupportables et il s'autorisa quelques minutes de répis. S'éloignant un peu de la zone de recherche, il s'alluma une cigarette pour tenter de faire disparaître le goût fétide qu'il avait en bouche. Lorsqu'enfin la scène macabre fut loin derrière lui et que seul les décombres s'étendaient sous ses yeux, il s'assit en étendant sa jambe blessée devant lui, s'offrit une seconde cigarette et savoura le silence reposant.

Soudain, un bruissement presque imperceptible le fit sursauter. Il tendit l'oreille et attendit, fébrile. Une sorte de souffle claqua à nouveau dans le silence, sur sa droite. Il se leva et se laissa guider par ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une respiration laborieuse. _Bordel de merde, c'est quand même pas un survivant ?! C'est trop loin !_ Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus son coeur se mettait à battre la chamade, un fol espoir l'animant.

Il dû passer outre ce qui lui sembla être avec sa jambe blessée une montagne de débrits pour trouver enfin ce qui était à l'origine de ce bruit. Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois pas loin d'une minute. Juste sous ses yeux, en partie dissimulé par une lourde poutre, se trouvait un corps meurtit et calciné de toutes parts. Saisi d'une peur inexplicable, surtout pour un soldat, il avanca inconsciement le plus silencieusement possible et manqua de tomber à la renverse en rencontrant des yeux bleus océan encore bel et bien vivants.

Il n'osa vraiment y croire que lorsqu'il vit le logo N7 gravé sur les plaques noircies.


End file.
